Sorry I woke you up
by Arctic-Starflowers
Summary: He actually just wanted a glass of water, but oh well...


**Sorry I woke you up…**

 **.**

He needed something to drink. _Now._

He didn't care that they were in a hotel room somewhere in Spagonia at three in the night, and that he would probably wake him up by mistake. He just had to get water, now, his throat was literally burning by now, even though he had only just woke up.

Carefully Sonic sat up in his bed, trying to prevent the mattress from squeaking. He then put two bare feet on the floor, shivering a little from the cold. Well, he would soon get back to the bed anyway…

With a glance at Shadow, the only other person in the room, who thankfully was still fast asleep, Sonic then sneaked over to the counter. He opened up a cupboard, and took out a glass, trying not to clink with it against the other glasses.

And then he ceased in his movements. How the heck was he supposed to turn on the tap without making a sound?

 _...Well… Shadow usually just have nightmares anyway, according to Rouge…_

Sonic reached forward, hand hovering over the switch. Should he..?

 _Eh, screw this, I'm thirsting to death here._

Sonic put on the tap, and quickly poured up a glass water. Then he glanced back at Shadow, who had sat up in bed, blinking in confusion or sleepiness…

 _My bad…_ Sonic then drank the water, enjoying the soothing feeling in his throat. He then put the glass on the counter, and walked back to his bed. No need to sneak around when Shadow's already awake.

Sonic sat down his bed, and looked over at Shadow again. The black hedgehog was staring at the curtained window, nearly invisible in the dark. His black fur melted into the night, but his crimson eyes gleamed in darkness.

Sonic couldn't read his emotion, but, "Sorry I woke you up." He said, careful to keep his voice level so that he would jolt Shadow. The black hedgehog turned to him, eyes glistening so beautifully.

He… kind of smiled. A little smile, almost a smirk. "You actually saved from a nightmare." He said, voice low and gentle. "…Thank you."

Sonic just smiled. "Thank you? Wow, first time I hear you say it… and for waking you up in the middle of the night, no less…" He joked.

Shadow chuckled drowsily, and Sonic grinned. Then it was silent. Soft, embracing silence with moonlight creeping in through the hotel curtains…

Sonic then found himself shivering, and quickly put his feet up on the bed again. He glanced at Shadow, who had put his head back down on the pillow again, quills spread over the fabric. He wasn't asleep, however, but almost.

His eyes were almost closed, and the little you could see of them were bleary and seemed to be longing for sleep. A sleep without nightmares, that is.

Sonic shivered again. Sometimes it seemed like moonlight could make you cold…

Hmmm…

"…Mind if we share?" Sonic asked in a low tone. It was kinda cold in here, and Shadow usually suffered from nightmares, but if they slept together..? Or maybe the tiredness was just getting to his head…

Urgh, why did he ask that in the first place? Hopefully Shadow wouldn't remember it in the morn-

"…Not really…" Shadow then replied, voice just as sleepy as his eyes.

… _Eh… Well…_

Sonic took his blanket and pillow, and sneaked over to the other's bed with a few steps. Shadow turned himself so that Sonic could lay down beside him, which the blue hedgehog a bit hesitantly did. Everything with this was just so… weird.

Shadow probably just agreed to do is out of sleepiness, but in the end it was his own fault for suggesting it!

…It was really warm however. And Shadow was really fluffy too… And… it was somewhat calming to feel his heartbeat against his chest, after having experience nearly losing him a few times…

… _I should probably say goodnight._ Sonic then suddenly realised, but after a closer look… Well, the ultimate lifeform was already asleep, with closed eyes and faint breathing.

… _Goodnight anyway…_

Sonic then nuzzled closer to him, closing his eyes. It really wasn't that bad to share a bed with his rival… And no one's ever going to know this anyway…

* * *

 **A/N:** Writing this made me really sleepy…


End file.
